


Holy Ecstasy

by karumenchan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, andrew loves neil a lot kay, this is just self indulging trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumenchan/pseuds/karumenchan
Summary: Andrew Minyard didn’t believe in God. But, in his atheist humble opinion, Neil Abram Josten had a holy mouth.





	Holy Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is short but it's something I've been turning in my mind over and over and I needed to write it down. It's also my first time writing Andreil so, be kind guys :')  
> This piece was heavily inspired by two amazing texts:  
> 1\. Allen Ginsberg's "Footnote to Howl"  
> 2\. ["Prayers lit by the devout"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085491), an amazing Pynch fic by [@heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme)
> 
> Important, before reading: this fic is in no way meant to insult religion or God, but my own beliefs are reflected in my writing and while I think what I wrote is in no way insulting, just an expression of an opinion which conveniently fits this certain character, it may cause some people to feel affronted or insulted. I repeat, that is in no way my intention, but if you are religious, read at your own risk!

Andrew Minyard didn’t believe in God.

Not when he had spent all of his life scratching for an ounce of benevolence, begging on his knees for the thunder to recede only to be slapped in the wrist and grabbed harder in response. Faith had failed him, as had done human nature, again and again and again until everything that was left was a hard rock shell over his bruised body and endless nightmares trapping him inside a corner of his mind no one had been able to reach since.

He had seen so many failed attempts at justice in such a short time, so many cruel words disguised as the Lord’s will which had only resulted in fatal blows to the heart. His cousin being casted out by his own family because he liked dicks — _inverted, diabolic, just-not-right_ ; his brother being hit over and over again and always returning to the offending hand with a hopeful look in his eyes, eager for a chance at a redemption that wasn’t his to beg for; Kevin Day, giving up dreams and freedom and his own person to a spoiled brat with an inferiority complex. Neil Josten, who never wanted to run and still was forced to.

 _Himself_. Himself, who cried and pleaded and begged — _please, please, please —_ for someone who was supposed to love him to stop hurting him because _why._ What had he done to deserve a punishment? What fatal sin had he committed before even being born? Was that how it worked? Benediction was handed by God — _oh, Lord —_ to a few undeserving? Andrew didn’t have anything against believers or religion itself, but he wouldn’t give his faith to an invisible entity who had never once interceded in his favor.

Andrew Minyard didn’t believe in God. But, in his atheist humble opinion, Neil Abram Josten had a holy mouth.

The first time Neil dragged Riko Moriyama in front of the press, Andrew thought that, perhaps, that would be the closest to Heaven he would ever get.

Then Neil said _‘Yes’_ and Andrew decided that word would be his own personal _‘Amen’_. Andrew didn’t believe in God, but he didn’t care if he had to listen to Neil say ‘ _yes_ ’ over and over and over again — _Amen, Amen, Amen._

Neil Josten’s mouth was holy when he cursed, and when he smiled and when he bared his teeth at Kevin. When he laughed after scoring on Andrew or bit his lip in unfounded indecision or chanted _yes yes yes_. When he traced Andrew’s lips with his or left a trail of wet kisses down the path of his neck, or provoked a wave of shivers as he bit at Andrew’ hipbone.

In that moments that, to Andrew’s quiet satisfaction, were becoming more and more frequent, he felt like if he buried his fingers deep enough in Neil’s pulse point, he could feel the light finally seeping through the cracks of his broken skin.

Andrew hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, had wanted to push the senseless problem that was Neil Josten out of the way, and somehow had found himself eagerly diving in the eye of the hurricane, in the heart of the constant ongoing battle that was Neil. A scared boy whose mouth ran faster than his legs did —which was already a considerable feat. One retort and a sharp grin and Andrew was lost. It made him furious because _why_ , when he had finally grabbed the reins of his life and of those of everyone around him, had that mess of a boy with no reins to hold appeared in his life.

Andrew had resisted, and he had ended falling either way and, somehow, he had had enjoyed every single second of the fall. It was a slow fall. A painful one, too. But so, so — _holy_.

How could it not be, with Neil’s mouth slowly licking its way towards his groin? Andrew had read a poem once — _The world is holy! The soul is holy! The skin is holy! The nose is holy! The tongue and cock and hand and asshole holy!_ — and it was all he could think of.

_Neil Josten’s mouth is holy._

It had been scary at first, when Neil had opened up to him with no restraint whatsoever and Andrew heard the whispers in his head — _what will you give him in return? What will he ask from you?_

But Neil Josten hadn’t asked for anything. Not even after all this time had he dared push at one of Andrew’s many walls. He had listened, and he had said _‘yes’_ and he had kept on giving and now there wasn’t a single bone in Andrew’s body that didn’t tremble when he though of Neil.

So, after some time, Andrew had gathered himself and had whispered his words against Neil’s lips. ‘ _I want you to blow me_ ,’ he had said. _‘Yes,’_ Neil had answered, pupils blown and lips bruised.

That’s how Neil had ended on his knees, peppering hot kisses along Andrew’s navel and breathing raspy prayers against his hard cock. Andrew closed his eyes and, for once, let himself get lost in the burning sensation of being touched. Neil hooked his fingers on his hipbone and ran his tongue along the length of his dick, swirling his tongue over the pre-come that had gathered in the tip of Andrew’s cock.

Neil engulfed him and Andrew hissed and _holy shit when did he learn that._ Oh, he had almost forgotten, Neil had an overly smart mouth. It drove him crazy, whether he used it to speak or to eat Andrew whole.

Andrew felt Neil swallowing around him and his hips jerked forward. He tried to pull out when Neil choked, already starting to regret the decision of letting go like that, when Neil opened his eyes and looked at him — transparent, calming, so _loving_ it was difficult for Andrew to push the words out.

“You okay?” he rasped.

Neil took him back in his mouth as a response.

Andrew Minyard didn’t believe in God, but when Neil Josten, on his knees before him, pushed him over the edge with a low moan and a quick swipe of his tongue, he felt like one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hope you liked this short piece of self-indulgement. Andreil is one of my galactic otps so expect more from me for the!!!  
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated <3  
> Find me [@willhrondael](https://willhrondael.tumblr.com/)


End file.
